The scrap book of life
by TiggerMusica
Summary: Are you still feeling down? Lifes a little rough some days. Times are a little tough.  One Shots on the ups and downs of Hope's and Lightning's relationship.  Its an ever growing collection of the good, the bad, and the down right mad.
1. Nope

_**Before we get started i just wanted to say that these are short fics.**_

_**Just a few quick plots that I couldn't get out of my head. Some lack the finer detail that Night and Day had. Others just didn't have a thick enough plot for me to make a well rounded story. A few are just random.**_

_**All most likely have at least one grammar mistake. XD**_

_**But it felt wrong just throwing them out Just because I couldn't combine them into a bigger story….. yet.**_

_**So here they are.**_

'_Nope' _

They could kiss. Even make out with each others permission. No hands were to travel below the waist or to the chest. That was strictly forbidden. Holding hands outside was acceptable but nothing more. Not until Hope turned eighteen. Those where the rules and boundaries of their relationship.

However sixteen year old Hope always found new ways to test her resolve. He loved to push her buttons. To experiment on how long he can secretly taunt her until she caved. And he was sly about it. Always keeping up his 'innocent' routine in front of everyone while only Lightning read in between the lines. Never once did he stray from his strategy. Never giving her enough to become angry with him besides a small warning glare. Just enough of a hint to get his meaning. Then he retreated and left her to stew in her frustrations. He played under the table and never attacked they same way twice.

Her cage was rattled. So much so that the iron bars where threatening to shatter like mere glass. And it even made her wonder _'how much more could she withstand?' _

Lightning sighed softly and rubbed the sided of her face before returning to the Moogle Paper in her hands. Her tall frame sunk deeply into the lazy boy recliner. It was Sunday, her day off. Years ago the thought of taking a day off would have been appalling. However as of late she found herself taking more and more time off to spend at home with Hope.

'_Speak of that little devil and he shall appear.'_

The wooden stairs creaked and Lightning glanced up to see Hope slinking down them with a little too much pep than anyone should have when they first wake up in the morning. Her eyes narrowed.

'_Just what is that little fox up to now?'_

His navy blue PJ's decorated with little lightning bolts swaying slightly at the movement. She could never figure out if him wearing something like that was endearing, funny, or just a little bit creepy.

An 'I'm so innocent' smile crawled onto his face as he walked up to her. It was a little too smug for her comfort.

'_Nice try Hope but I'm not falling for it.'_

"Morning Light," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She returned one to his forehead and smirked as she saw him squirm and chuckle with giddy delight.

His tea green eyes sparkled like emeralds as he leaned forward on the chair, placing his face next to hers. She shot him a warning glare but this time he didn't pull back.

"Ya know Light," He whispered softly, suggestively into her ear, "we were in crystal stasis for eight years. So technically-"

"No," she cut him off harshly as if to end the subject completely.

She saw right through his plan. Take away the reason behind waiting and self restraint is tossed out the window. However it wasn't going to be that easy.

"But Light we-"

"No. In crystal stasis your body doesn't age even if the world around you does. Therefore You are Still sixteen and under the age limit. No."

"But-"

"No."

"We-"

"No"

"Light please-"

"No Hope and that's it!"

And then it came. The Smolder. His eyes ghosted over, crushed that she would reject him. His posture slumped as if someone just beat him into submission. Even his bedraggled white hair seemed to droop. Then he looked pitifully at her. As if he had one last ounce of Hope left and he was pleading with her not to smash it.

Lightning sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Hope did a double take at this. A surprised, unbelieving smile slowing rising up, "Really?"

Lightning returned his smile with a small one of her own.

'_Oh, yeah.' _

"Nope," Lighting stated bluntly and returned to the Moogle. The conversation was over.

Hope let out a groan of frustration and drug himself into the kitchen. Grumbling all the way.

Lightning smirked softly to her self. She'd never tell him just how close he came to winning. The last thing he needs is a confidence boost on the subject.

But the rules were final. They were strict because they needed to be obeyed by the law. She would have hold up and fortify her restraints until Hope was of age. But maker be damned if anyone thought she was waiting a moment longer.


	2. He was right and She was wrong

HE was right and SHE was wrong!

Hope couldn't believe it. For once in his life he was right. No, don't confuse this with just any old argument. This wasn't just an 'I told you so' moment. This was possibly a breaking point in history. It should be on the news! It was his word against Lightning's. And the fact that he was right sat so blunt and obvious in their faces he couldn't help but smirk and silently snicker.

He loved Light so much it hurt but every now and then if felt good to see her have come down from her high horse … or at least hoist him up with her. It was healthy for her to take a small dose of humility every once in a while and see that they were merely human; and in so entitled to a mistake every so often.

And besides… he TOLD her that putting the popcorn in for ten minutes was to long and it would burn! And now she sat staring down at the charcoaled bits with a look of disgust. No way could they eat that now. Movie night would be snackless.

He told her but she didn't listen.

Yes maybe this wasn't something to sing up to the heavens about but hey, when you're up against Light you take any victory you can get. Her frown turned into a deep scowl of utter loathing and this time his snicker became audible. He nuzzled his face deep into his green bandana in a pitiful attempt to hide his amusement and avoid a mauling.

'_Oh how the mighty have fallen.' _

Lightning shot him a glare and he immediately shrank back, head lowered in silent submission. Cerulean blue eyes narrowed dangerously as a long, wicked smirked curved her lips. A silent promise of pain. It was enough to make a grown man break down and beg for mercy.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat Hope. Remember that," she said in a hushed whisper. It was sickly sweet and dripping with not so hidden malice; like a freshly dipped poison apple.

Lightning set the bowl of charcoal down on the living room stand before snuggling back into her lazy boy recliner and starting the movie. And in a flash it was like nothing ever happened.

Hope stood bolted to the ground. His breath caught in his throat and mint green eyes widened in fright. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a monster truck. He was right but the price to pay may just be his life.

HE was right and SHE was wrong.

But in the end was it really worth it?


	3. Eat yo' veggies

Eat yo' veggies

To say this was one of the worst days in Hope's life was a complete understatement. Lightning had to go to work but it was his day off. Normally that would have been fine but a recent break in around the town had made her on edge. She constantly had one eye warily on Hope. So there in lies the problem.

Snow vouched to keep an eye on him but Hope wasn't having any of it. He was fifteen now and grown enough that he could make it through a day without a baby sitter; especially Snow. Lightning made it clear that it obviously wasn't her first choice but Fang lived to far away to get there on such a short notice and she WAS NOT leaving him alone with a potentially dangerous criminal on the loose. She also couldn't miss work. The higher ranking officers had ordered a large portion of the GC troops to go scout a large sector of ruins to the south. It was expected to be nothing too dangerous, that's why she wasn't called in, but during the days they were gone the base would need all the help it could get.

So they squabbled and they fought until a neutral agreement was met. Hope was to go to work with her under the agreement that he would stay out of people's way and NOT TOUCH ANYTHING. This was agreed with by Amodar first of course.

At first he was even enthusiastic about staying a day at the base. That was until Lightning got sent out on a small mission and he got stuck up in the "West Wing Mechanic Hanger" with another soldier. Even that in itself was okay- he liked to tinker with electronics- if it weren't for the soldier he was stuck with.

Her name was Jefferson. She was a rank below Lightning. Her shoulder cape attached to the right and sporting a stone grey cloth with four ocean blue stripes engraved in the metal. She had thick black hair going down to her shoulder, deep tanned skin, and lilac eyes. She was just a few years older than he was.

They had met once or twice before but never really got along. She had a mean streak a mile long and an even shorter fuse than Lightning if it was even possible. Jefferson always saw him as a child, a burden. And Hope sensing the hostility quickly took a defensive position. Luckily Light had always been there to defuse the situation.

Lightning had left him with the specific orders to do whatever she said. Now he could barely even get off the bench he was sitting on without getting chewed out. And was under the threat of being locked up in the cargo hold until his 'owner' got back if he didn't stay quiet. So there he was; forced to watch as she practically beat a velocycle with a wrench. No wonder why it was broke. Lightning wasn't kidding when she said GC needed all their troops. From what he understood all the mechanics where ether out in the field or working on the larger vehicles on the launch pad.

"I can help you," He suggested.

She turned around. The feral gleam in her eyes suggesting she wasn't having it.

"Kid sit there and shut up. The last thing I need is you yappin in my ear," she growled before turning back to the cycle.

Hope scoffed but did as he was told. Staring out at the evening sky.

He must have sat like that for at least an hour before a loud clank and a pained yip broke him out of his trance. He looked over to see Jefferson clutching her right hand. A nasty looking cut going from just below her thumb and slanting upward to her pointer finger. She cursed loudly and shook her hand making droplets of blood fly into the wind and splatter on the cement floor.

"You should get that looked at," Hope said as he got up to help. A glare that could curdle milk stopped him in his tracks. He obviously needed to rethink his strategy.

"That's going to get infected if we don't get it fixed up," He tried to explain.

"Like need your help boy," She sneered.

Hope sighed. There was just no reasoning with this girl. Making a quick jog over to the other side of the hanger he busted open the first aid kit. Then quickly grabbing some bandages, cleaning spray, and ointment he rushed back over.

"I'm I fighter not some fuckin grease monkey," She grumbled to herself as Hope returned.

Ignoring her spiteful mumbles he firmly grabbed her hand. First applying the spray, then slathering on the ointment, and finally wrapping the gauss lightly around her hand.

Once Hope was finished he let go and Jefferson snapped back like a wild lobo released from a trap. She brought her hand up to her face and began checking it thoroughly as if to see if his handy work was good enough for her. Glaring once she couldn't find anything wrong she went back to work. Relying more her left hand this time.

"You should have that looked at after your shift. Cutting yourself on metal can lead to some very bad infections," He said.

She said nothing and just continued to work as if he never existed.

Hope looked at the velocycle for a second. "You know it might just be the engine. I could try to jump start it."

At this Jefferson snorted softly not even looking around this time.

"Remember to eat your vegetables kid. Then maybe one day you just might be qualified to hand me the wrench."

Hope was taken aback for a second by the snide, cocky remark. She did not just go there did she? She did not just tell him to eat his vegetables like he was some snot nosed five year stuck up brat. Not after he offered to help her. Not after he bandaged her hand.

Oh hell no. It was on now!

Snarling like a rabid beast Hope launched himself onto her back. Jefferson yelped as he plowed into her, making her topple onto the velocycle and tip it on its side.

PWN'D!

**_In truth i thought this one would be a lot better even for a short, random story. I felt too many things could have been expressed or worded better. It needed more body now that i look back at it. So maybe i'll come back to this one and make a longer, more detailed version later on. _**

**_I wanted so much to have Yuffie pop in as the thief XD_**

**_But it never felt like the right moment. Ah well._**

**_Jefferson is just a little extra char. She doesnt have any strong ties with the group. Though she will appear every now and again when i'm bored and they need someone to crawl under a bed to get some socks. XD_**

**_Or when Hope needs a snarky, evil baby sitter. :D_**

**_I did think of a interesting background story on her though that ties into the reason she hates Hope so much. So that might pop up as a little mini shot._**

**_Until next time._**


	4. moments

**WARNING: Horrible attempt at humor alert! You might just want to turn back now; it might just make your ears bleed. **

**Please refrain from throwing your pitch forks and torches at my door.**

_**Friends**_

Lightning was walking down the rough trail of the vile peaks. The full moon shining brightly to light the way as she kept a brisk pace. Her red cape flapping in the slight breeze.

_With any luck she'd put enough distance to loose that annoying-_

"Hey Lightning hold up!"

'_Damn it' _

Lightning glanced back to see that boy named Hope running straight towards her. His white hair bouncing up and down and glimmering in the night. Sighing she kept walking. She didn't have the time or the patience for this kid. Frustration and anger had gotten the better of her and sooner or later the boy was gonna get hit.

"A squad of those PSICOM soldiers tried to kick my ass so I ran back heruaWAAH!" Hope yelped as he tripped on a pipe and landed flat on his face. He groaned in pain as he tried to push himself up.

'_Teh'_ "GET AWAY FROM ME I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Lightning finally snapped as she whirled around to glare at him.

"Common Light we can be friends cant we?" Hope whimpered with pleading eyes, "We'll be partners. I've always been bossed around by somebody since forever. You'll be my protector. You can order me around and I'll disappoint you."

At this Lightning's eyes went wide. By all rights she should be ticked that the kid was even saying such things_. 'Friends. Yeah right.' _But still …

"When I'm near destruction you can swoop in and save me," Hope continued with a bright, optimistic look in his eyes," And when you need a decoy I'll be there to readily obey the chain of command!"

"Friends," Lightning said slowly, testing the words on her tongue," That sounds …. Nice."

Hope smiled up at her.

"Since I've never had friends I'll likely treat you badly… But someone has to take it," She said with a shrug.

She waved at him to follow her. And he scrambled to get to her side.

"This could work," She said excitedly as Hope tripped a little over his own feet, "FRIENDS!"

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she eyed him suspiciously, "We don't have to kiss do we."

"Nope," Hope grinned, "unless you want to."

La la la la lalalala La la la la lalalala

_**That's not good enough!**_

"Lightning!" Hope yelled enthusiastically as he ran through the Gapra Whitewood forest, "I know you're still mad about the other day but I finally got something you're going to love!"

"Finally," Lightning let out an irritated sigh as she stopped so he could catch up. "This better turn out to be something useful."

Hope grinned widely before he whipped out a shiny new boomerang with sharpened edges, "I added blades!"

"IT'S THE SAME!" Lightning snarled as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She let out a calming breath before walking up to Hope and gently flicking him in the forehead.

"Do you really think you can win a battle armed with that? You must have something useful for fighting; other than a toy."

Hope cocked his head in thought. After a minute he ran back up the trail. Then came back down pulling a gigantic black suit case. After ten minutes of struggling with the case he managed to pull it in front of Lightning with a grunt. The two locks on ether side popped open with a loud "Click" and revealed a man.

He was wrapped securely in thick chains and smashed inside the case in nothing but blue boxers patterned with Chocobos. And he was tall, taller than Light even, with lean hard muscle. His eyes and hair where much like Hopes. Except his hair was longer and his bright green eyes looked up at the two with a death glare.

Lightning glared back with distain.

"I do have Sephiroth," Hope said anxiously.

"Yeah, but that guys a total-

La la la la lalalala La la la la lalalalala

**These were heavily based off of two conversations between Italy And Germany from Hetalia. Germany being Light and Italy being Hope. XD**

**I was originally going to make a tribute like this on youtube with a voice cut but I'm 99.9% positive it will be deleted by copyright.**

**I will still try but I'm not getting my hopes up.**

**In other note: I made the second one because although Hopes weapon is okay… it would be a blatant lie to say I haven't seen better. Hope makes up for it though. XD**

**It is my dream that one day (AKA: FFXIII-2) he will have a blade that turns into a boomerang instead of a gun. For me that would be kick ass!**

**Throw in some old with the new kinda thing.**

**I have also noticed more and more that Hope looks a lot like Sephiroth … I think they might be related. Distant cousins? Ah well…**

**until next time XD**


	5. Hey Diddle Diddle

**Nursery Rhymes done FFXIII style. Enough said…**

* * *

><p>Hey diddle diddle,<p>

Lightning played her fiddle,

As Snow jumped over the moon,

Little Hope laughed to see such sport,

And Fang ran away with Vanille,

* * *

><p>Hope be nimble,<p>

Hope be quick,

Lightning has her blade out so you better make it over that candle stick,

* * *

><p>Little Miss Vanille sat on her tuffet,<p>

Eating her curds and whey,

Then along came Lightning the spider,

Who sat down beside her,

And frightened Miss Vanille away,

* * *

><p>Once when Lightning was a little girl,<p>

She had a little curl,

Right in the middle of her forehead,

When she was good,

She was very, very good,

But when she was bad,

She was horrid,

* * *

><p>Serah, Serah, quite contrary,<p>

How does your garden grow?

With silver bells and cockleshells

And pretty maids in a row,

* * *

><p>There once was a girl called Lightning Farron who went on a cleaning spree one night,<p>

She had been tossed into the sky on a blanket,

Seventeen times as high as the moon,

But where she was going no one could tell,

For under her arm she carried a broom,

"Oh' Lightning, Oh' Lightning, Oh' Lightning," said Hope,

"Wither, ah, wither, ah, wither so high?"

To this Lightning replied, "To sweep the cobwebs from the sky,

I'll see you later on tonight, bye,"

* * *

><p>Fang and Vanille went up the hill to fetch a pale of water,<p>

Fang fell down and tumble back into town as Vanille followed quickly after,

* * *

><p>Diddle Diddle dumpling, it appears Hope,<p>

Went to bed with his trousers on,

One shoe off, and one shoe on,

Diddle diddle dumpling that silly boy Hope,

* * *

><p>Snow Villers sat on a wall,<p>

Then Lightning pushed him and he had a great fall,

All the hospital's sergeants and all of the meds,

Couldn't make Snow right in the head,

* * *

><p>Snow stole Hope's pudding and pie,<p>

He kissed Serah,

And made Vanille cry,

However when Lightning and fang came out and saw the mess he hade made,

Snow Villers swiftly ran away,

* * *

><p>On Valentines day Fang whispered softly into Vanille's ear<p>

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet,

And I wanna fu- SLAP-

* * *

><p>One, two, three, four, five,<p>

Hope once caught a Lightning alive!

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten,

Then he let her go again,

Why did he let her go?

Because she bit his finger so,

Which finger did she bite?

The little finger on the right,

* * *

><p>There were once six L'cie from Gran Pulse,<p>

Who set off to sea in a bowl,

And if the bowl would have been stronger,

This story might have been longer,

* * *

><p><strong>What kinda smoke was I crackin'?<strong>

**None… but I still don't know what came over me … O_o**


End file.
